


Falling

by Des_Ambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_Ambrose/pseuds/Des_Ambrose
Summary: Bray Wyatt is a very intimidating man, but he does have a sweet side and a secret crush on someone that he works with. The new feud that him and his "family" have been thrown into, gives him the chance to be closer to the one person that he's in love with.Xavier Woods has always found The Wyatt Family to be strange and intimidating just like everyone else, but something inside of him is making him have feelings for Bray Wyatt. He has to keep his feelings a secret though because of Big E and Kofi.What could happen if Xavier and Bray end up alone or tell each other how they feel?





	1. Teaser

Run. Run. Run. 

The words that echo through my mind.

The words said by the man I'm secretly in love with.

What am I to do?

\---------------------------

Poor, poor Xavier. 

A sweet soul caught in a war zone.

He doesn't deserve to be in this place that we will surly destroy. 

Please forgive me for what I'm about to do.


	2. Don't Be Afraid

'I asked Stephanie and Shane for some days off because I just need some time to myself. I mean I'm already in the next town, but I haven't checked into the hotel yet. I just need to get away from everyone and my thoughts.' 

I sit in my car as I debate what I'm going to do at the moment because I don't want to be around my teammates and I also don't want to run into The Wyatt Family. I hate that we're going to be facing the team that has my crush on it and I'm also afraid that we might lose the titles. I take a deep breath before starting up my car, but I jump when the passenger side door opens and I look to see who it is. Bray says "hello Woods. You seem tense." I say "oh....um not at all. I was just thinking about what I'm going to do on my day off." I feel nervous yet scared all at the same time and Bray asks "could I join you?" I feel taken aback by his question, but I say "um sure." He gets into the car and I look at the steering wheel as I soon start driving. What am I doing? I'm in a car with my enemy, but also my crush and I'm taking him to where ever I was going to go. I hope that E and Kofi don't find out about this or else I'm going to be screwed. I hold onto the steering wheel as I try to focus on driving and ignore all the thoughts I'm having. 

*Bray's POV*

He's scared as far as I can see, but there's also a slight nervousness about him and I like it actually. I find it cute that he's scared of me yet he's also nervous about being near me and I don't understand the nervousness. This is not the nervousness of what being scared is, but it's the nervousness that comes with having feelings for another person. Though that is the perplexing part of this because that would mean that Xavier has feelings for me and in the lover way I mean. Hmm something that I must think about and I might just use this to my advantage. I'll have to remind the boys not to hurt him too much because I want to play some games with Mr. Woods here. 

*Back to Xavier's POV* 

I park the car at the arcade and Bray says "interesting." I say "this is one of my favorite places to go." I turn the car off, getting out and wait for him to get out. Bray looks at me when he gets out and I smile as I lead the way into the arcade for us to play some games. I look around at all the different games and hurry off to the Sonic game, starting it up soon. I smile very widely and I feel Bray watching me play the game. I focus on the game as I bite my lip, trying to win at it and soon hit a high score. Bray says "good job Woods." I say "thanks. Hey we should play DDR." Bray looks at me with a confused face and asks "what is that?" I say "oh it's a dancing game." I smile and really hope that he says yes, but he'll probably say no. Bray says "I'll have to pass this time Woods. You can dance if you like." I nod as I hurry off to the DDR game and start it up. I can feel Bray watching me and I can feel my face getting warm from it. Why is he doing this? Why does he make me feel this way? Though it's slightly creepy that he seems to know every place that I am and I soon start dancing. I hum the songs and I keep dancing, soon feeling someone standing very near to where I'm at. I have to do a spin and I stop when I see Bray right behind me, but still on the outside of the u shaped metal that's behind the dance mat. I bite my lip and Bray says "you should get back to your game." I nod as I hurry up and catch up to the song, hitting all the things perfectly and soon stop when the game is done. I turn around, looking at Bray as he still is standing where he was before and I say "I think some relaxing would be good." I point over to where the bowling game is and Bray says "after you Woods." I nod as I walk over to the bowling area and sit down on the couch. I'm out of breath from the dancing and Bray sits down next to me. 

I look down at my lap as I think about everything that has happened so far and I get an idea. I say "Battleground is going to be interesting." Bray looks to me and says "it is. Your friends and you may not come out as the champs." I say "I well I'm not going to comment on that." I look away from him as I sigh softly, feeling very sad about his words because they probably are true and I put my hands together. Bray says "don't be afraid." I look to him and I say "I'm not..." Bray says "you seem like you are. Ever since I came here with you, you've been very scared and nervous." I blink as I look at him and say "I-I have not. I'm perfectly fine." I get up off the couch, but soon I sit back down because I'm in no shape yet to get up and walk around. Bray shakes his head and says "you don't have anything that you should worry about Mr. Woods." I look down with a frown on my face and soon I feel Bray grab my chin, making me look at him. I stare at him and I feel very nervous, but soon he lets go of my chin. I blink and ask "what the heck?" Bray says "would you look at the time. I have to go. My boys are here to pick me up. I'll see you very soon Xavier." I watch him leave and I feel so very confused. 

'Bray has always been one of those cryptic men, but I mean that was super cryptic. I don't understand him sometimes, but I will say that his touch on my chin felt amazing. I don't care what anyone says. It felt amazing.'


	3. Being Followed

'I don't understand what happened yesterday between Bray and I, but I'm going to the movies. I hope that makes me feel better and I do hope that no one follows me to the movies. I don't know if I could handle another strange meeting with Bray.' 

I get up off of the bed that I chose to take, going to my bag as I pull out clothes and get dressed. I hurry to get out the door before I get asked too many questions and sigh as I walk down the hallway. I shove my pockets into my jeans, thinking to myself and I sigh again. I don't know what exactly I'm going to go see, but I'm just going to get away from everyone. I mean everyone and yes that means Bray as well. I walk down the steps, walking past The Wyatt Family and I try my best to just ignore them. I don't want any trouble at all and I just keep walking. Bray says "look boys. It's Mr. Woods." I stop and look to them. Bray smirks at me and I say "I don't have time to talk to you guys. I have important business to attend to." I hurry away from them and sigh as I get outside of the hotel, leaning against the side of it. I can't believe that it really does feel like he's following me and why? I jump when I hear someone say "run." I turn towards the person and say "that's not funny Bray." He says "on the contrary, it was." I shake my head at him as I cross my arms and look at him. I say "so not funny." I hate this so much and he says "I'll let you be on your way." I watch him start to walk back to the hotel and I sigh. 

*Bray's POV*

I'm walking back towards the hotel doors, but I feel Xavier grab my arm and I turn towards him. He seems nervous and he says "come to the movies with me." I look at him a little confused and I say "um alright." Xavier looks at me and his eyes really are cute. Did I really just think that? I smile to myself as he leads the way to his car and I walk with him. Why is he even taking me to a movie? No one really invites me out to do things. Hmm I don't mind it because I kind of want to go to the movies with him and I stop when we get to the car. I get in on the passenger side and he gets in on the driver's side. I listen to the car when he starts it and soon we're off. 

*Back to Xavier's POV*

So I invited Bray, but part of me doesn't know why and the other part of me does. I drive us to the theater and pull into a parking spot as I smile. I was going to go alone and watch the horror movie by myself, but now I actually don't have to. Kofi and E didn't want to come. They always ditch me because of their little date nights and I sigh. Bray asks "what's wrong Woods?" I look at him and say "nothing. Just thinking about something is all." I get out of the car, waiting for him and I can see that some of the people are dressed up in costumes. I shiver at the feel of the cool air and I soon feel a jacket on me, causing me to blush because I know whose jacket it is. Bray says "no reason for you to be catching a cold." I look at him and nod as we make our way into the theater. I put my arms into the sleeves of the jacket and go up to the counter, buying the tickets. I walk over to where Bray was waiting and hand him his ticket. His fingers touch mine and I look away as he says "thanks Xavier." I say "not a problem Bray." I stand there with him, but I soon hear laughing and I look to who it is. Oh great, they just had to be here. Kofi and E make their way to us. Kofi is laughing and he says "I can't believe you're here with a Wyatt. Xavier I thought you were better than that." I look down as I frown a little and Bray says "come Xavier our movie is seating." I look up at him as he takes my hand and we walk away from Kofi and E with their mouths open. 

I walk with Bray and notice that he's holding my hand. I hold his hand back even though I know I shouldn't and I say "you didn't have to do that." I feel him stop and he says "I don't appreciate the way they're treating you." I look up at him and say "I well...." He says "after you." I look at the door that he has open for me and I walk through it as I head for our seats. I look around and I feel him take my hand again. He leads the way to a place to sit and I sit there next to him. I get relaxed as I wait for the movie to come on and I notice there really aren't that many people in here. I look to the screen as the movie starts and I soon zip Bray's jacket that's on me. 

Hours Later

The movie is close to being over, but I grab onto Bray's arm as I feel slightly scared and he places a hand on my arm. I look at him and he gives me a smile. I turn my attention back to the screen, but I turn away right before the guy cuts the girl with a saw and I can hear her screaming. I shiver as I hide my face him Bray's shoulder and soon the movie is over. Bray chuckles and I look to him. He says "it's alright Xavier. Come on. Let's go." I nod as I get up, but I'm too shaky and Bray steadies me. I blush though since his one arm is around my waist and I whisper "Bray..." He whispers "shh Xavier. I'm gonna help you to the car." I nod as he helps me down the stairs and out to the car. I yawn when we get to the car and he opens the passenger door for me. I don't argue as I get into the car and curl up in the passenger seat. I hear Bray get in, but soon I'm fast asleep in his jacket and dreaming about him for some reason.

'I had fun actually. Sure I got scared, but Bray let me hold onto him and I know I probably shouldn't have done that. Though I feel better knowing that I can take him to see such movies and I can hold onto him since I was scared.'


	4. Don't Hurt Them

'The other night was fun when I went to the movies with Bray, but I have a bad feeling that he's going to do something too Big E and Kofi. I know they don't really treat me as good as what most people do, but they are still my friends and I don't want anything to happen to them.'

I jolt up in my bed, panting as I sit there and the thunder cracks loudly outside of the hotel. I slowly get back to breathing regularly and sigh softly as I sit there. I'm still wearing Bray's jacket and I really don't know how I got in my bed. Did he carry me up here? I get up off the bed, walking to the door and look down the hallway that joins my room with Kofi and E's room. I walk towards the living room area, looking around as the lightning flashes and the thunder roars. I trip over someone's bag and groan as I land on the floor. I shake my head as I slowly get back up and sigh as I get to the couch. I can't possibly go back to sleep after the dream I was having and I pull my knees to my chest. I saw Bray and his boys beating on Kofi and E. I wipe my eyes as I feel some tears forming in them and I shake my head as I soon look over to the window. The view is pretty even though it's storming outside and I get up, walking to the window. I place my hand on the window and look at everything. The lights of the city are beautiful, but I just can't feel happy about them right now and it's all because of that damn dream. I look down at my feet as I frown and I get an idea. I will take Bray his jacket back and see what might be going on. It might make me feel better, but then again it might not. I head back to my room, getting the jacket off and change into some clean clothes. 

I walk out of my room and head out of the hotel room, holding Bray's jacket in my arms as I walk down the hallway towards his room and I take a deep breath. I don't know how his boys will react to me showing up at the hotel room at this hour, but maybe I'll get lucky and no one will answer the door. I think 'bad Xavier. You want to return the jacket and make sure that Bray isn't going to do anything to your friends.' I nod at my own thought and stop in front of the hotel room that is The Wyatt Family's room. I swallow hard as I bite my lip and I knock on the door, waiting for someone to answer the door. 

*Bray's POV*

I look to the door of the hotel room when I hear a knock and I get up, walking over to the door. I look through the peep hole and see Xavier standing there. I unlock the door and open it. I ask "what are you doing here Xavier?" Xavier looks at me and says "um I was just coming to return your jacket and to also tell you not to hurt my friends. I know they're not the best people in the world, but they are my friends. I don't want something to happen to them." I feel a bit confused at his words, but I take my jacket and say "Xavier you have nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to happen to your friends." He seems to relax from my words and he says "well I'm...glad that nothing will happen to them. I better get back to the room." I say "thank you for bringing my jacket back." He says "oh um yes. You're welcome. I also wanted to thank you for last night. I appreciate that you went to the movies with me. We should um...do that again sometime." I smile softly as I say "that would be fun. Now run along to your room before the boys wake up." He nods and hurries off down the hallway to his hotel room. I close the door and lock it, sighing to myself. Luke asks "you're falling in love with him aren't you?" I put my jacket on the table and say "to be honest with you Luke, yes I am falling for that boy." Luke nods and says "I'd say you should go after what you want." I look at Luke and say "maybe Luke. Just not right now." I go back to my bedroom and lay down on my bed as I go back to sleep, thinking of Xavier.

*Back to Xavier's POV*

I get to the hotel room, but I hear talking within the room and I listen in on the talking. Kofi says "I don't know what we're going to do E. He's in love with Bray Wyatt of all people." E says "I know that Kofi, but maybe this is a good thing. We could use this against Bray so that we keep our titles." I back away from the door and frown as I shake my head. They want me to hurt Bray and I go back down the hall, heading for the stairs. I can't believe them. How could they want to use my feelings like that? I sniffle as I get into the lobby and I go to the under part of the stairs, sitting there with my knees to my chest. I can't believe they would even think that and I shiver a little as I sit here. I put my head on my knees and I sob into my knees. I hate the way they make me feel, but then again they are about the only people who even want to be near me and that doesn't include Bray. I look up when I hear footsteps and I try to be quiet. I listen to the two people talking. Luke says "I heard his footsteps go this way. Find him Erick." Erick says "alright." Wait Luke and Erick are looking for me? Why? I move into the corner a bit more, but I soon hear someone get close and Luke says "found you." I stare at him for a moment before he pulls me out of the corner and puts me on his shoulder. I say "h-hey....p-put me down....." I don't know what they're going to do to me, but I just hope it's nothing bad and they take me towards their room. 

'I have no idea why they were looking for me and why they are taking me to their hotel room. I don't think Bray would order something like this or well at least I don't think he would, but then again I'm not really sure about that.'


	5. My Feelings For You

'I still can't believe that Luke and Erick were looking for me. They brought me to their hotel room and I don't understand why they did that to begin with. I just wanted to have alone time, but they had to come find me.'

I sit on the couch as I look at Luke and Erick. I ask "why did you guys come find me?" Luke says "because we want answers." I tense when they sit next to me and I'm in the middle of them. I ask "what kind of answers?" Erick asks "do you like Bray?" I look at Erick a bit shocked as I can feel my face warming up and I say "I-I....well...I-I..." I can't answer because I'm so nervous and soon someone says "go to your rooms." I watch Erick and Luke get up, listening as they both go back to their rooms. I sit there as I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and I soon look at Bray when he sits down beside me. He says "I'm sorry for their actions. They are thick headed." I say "it's fine Bray. It's not a problem." I smile at him and he says "they never seem to listen when I tell them not to do things behind my back." I look at him and I say "sometimes that's what friends do. They think they're helping and sometimes it does work or other times it doesn't." I smile a little more as I sit with Bray and he says "it seems that way sometimes." I can hear a sadness in his voice and I frown a little, but jump when someone starts banging on the door. I hear both Kofi and E's voices on the other side of the door. I swallow hard as I stare at the door and Bray says "stay here." I nod as I just stay on the couch and watch Bray go to the door. 

*Bray's POV*

I open the door a little and ask "what do you two want?" Kofi says "you have something that belongs to us." I say "I have nothing that belongs to you. Xavier is a human being and not some kind of property." E laughs and says "oh and someone like you really believes that. You treat your teammates as if they are your property." I glare at them and I say "I suggest you leave before I get angry." Kofi smirks at me and says "don't worry Bray, you won't be able to get angry." I feel a bit confused, but soon I fee something hit me in the head and I fall to the floor. I hear Xavier scream right before I pass out.

*Back to Xavier's POV*

I watch Bray fall to the floor and I soon hear Erick and Luke come running out of their rooms. I stand where I'm at, frozen because I don't know what to do and I soon see my chance to run. I get out of the hotel room, running to who knows where and I don't care where I end up. I stand in the parking lot of the hotel, feeling the rain soak my clothes and mix with my tears. No one ever wants me to be happy and I fall to my knees as I cover my eyes, sobbing into my hands. I don't get why everything has to be like this and I hear soft footsteps coming from behind me. I continue to sob into my hands, feeling a jacket on me soon and I look up. I see Bray standing there and he's holding his head a little. I get up off the ground, hugging him soon as I put my face in his chest and I sniffle. I'm glad he's alright and I whisper "I'm.....sorry..." He whispers "don't be. Now let's get you out of this rain." I nod as I sniffle, wiping my eyes as I look at Bray and I smile very weakly. Bray offers his hand to me and I take it as I walk with him, but I still don't fully understand what these feelings I'm having are. I go into the hotel with Bray and he goes up to the counter, getting a new set of room keys. I feel confused, but I follow him towards the new room and he gets the door for me. 

I go into the new room and there are my bags, plus Bray's bags are right next to mine. I turn to Bray right at he's closing the door and I ask "Bray why are we here?" He turns to me and says "I'm sorry Xavier, but I had to get you away from Kofi and E. They were saying you were property. I also contacted Shane and Stephanie to get you taken off of the team that you had with Kofi and E." I say "but...." He says "Xavier I did this because I care. I've had strange feelings these past few days and I knew what would be the best thing for you to stop hurting. I don't like seeing someone I care about hurt." I watch him hang his head low and I frown a little. I walk over to Bray and lift his head up a little as I look into his eyes. I say "thank you." He smiles at me and I smile back at him. He says "now go get some sleep. You've been up all morning and with all that crying, you must be tired." I chuckle and say "yeah I'm a bit tired, but I don't want to go to sleep." I look at Bray and before I can even protest with him, he's carrying me to my new bedroom. He puts me on the bed and says "go to sleep." I make a pouty face and say "I don't want to." He sighs and says "you're like a child." I go to say something, but he soon lays on the bed with me and he's looking at the ceiling. I say "sometimes." I relax as I curl up beside him, falling asleep with his jacket on me again.

'Bray has been looking out for me a lot lately and I'm actually glad that he's been doing that. I just hope that this isn't some kind of trick or dream. I want this to be real. I want this to be something that I can finally be happy about.'


End file.
